Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber having an access opening through which laundry items are placed in the treating chamber for treating. The laundry treating appliance can have a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation having one or more operating parameters.
In some laundry treating appliances, the dispenser is mounted to an inner surface of a door closing the access opening to the treating chamber. Such dispensers typically have one or more reservoirs or cups in which single doses of treating chemistry can be received when the door is open. When the door is closed, the door is subjected to strong inertial forces, especially when the door stops upon reaching the closed position, which can cause the treating chemistries in the cups to slosh out. This sloshing effect will also occur when the door is opened before a wash cycle begins, resulting in the fluids to fall to the floor when the operator stops the swinging motion of the door in the open position.